


Vriska: Get away from this place.

by PhoenixAccio



Series: In which Dave Strider learns that everyone he's ever met knows his dad. [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casteism | Hemophobia (Homestuck), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Vriska Serket, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Vriska immigrates to Earth to escape her abusive lusus, because everyone deserves a chance at life and at safety, even, and especially, Vriska Serket.





	Vriska: Get away from this place.

**Author's Note:**

> also both vriska and kanaya are trans because i say so and i am god here

When the news that Earth was taking refugees reached Vriska Serket, she knew that if any time was the right one, this was it. Eight minutes after the message came through on her Trollian, she was in her block with a suitcase open on the floor, gathering everything she wanted to continue owning. She was not frantic, but she was something close to that. This was the only chance she was going to get.

The chitter reverberated through Vriska's skull, and she jumped back from her bag. Quickly pulling the case under her desk to conceal it, she hurried out of her room to tend to her lusus.

Vriska reached the part of her hive in which her custodian resided. She tried not to think about what the lusus might want.

[How long since I have last fed, wiggler?]

"Yeah, I know," Vriska replies. "I'll get you something to eat tomorrow."

[Soon, ungrateful one, or you know what it will mean. I must feed, whether you will comply or not.]

"I know. Tomorrow. I promise." Vriska says. Her lusus, sated, mentally turns away.

Vriska does not plan to be here tomorrow.

*

The sun's last searing rays were just slipping beneath the horizon when Vriska finally slipped out of her hive. With her, those of her belongings that she cared about enough to allow to occupy her precious little space. A suitcase, that was all, and the clothes she was wearing. She would make it to that spaceport if it killed her. What difference would it be to one who was already dead regardless.

Vriska stood at the counter, arguing with the oliveblood at the counter about her tickets.

"Why do I need to have booked them in advance? I have the money!" She pulled put a handful of drachmas and waved them around.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'll see what I can do," the oliveblood woman insisted. She had dark green bags under her eyes, and looked sort of dead inside.

"Miss!" Vriska snapped, "and you've been seeing what you can do for eight minutes now!"

"I'm sorry, miss, and I can't make this go any faster, especially if you insist on arguing with me like this."

Frustrated, she pulled the status card on the customer service worker.  
"Do you know what colour my blood is?" she demanded, "I am at _least_ two castes higher that you!"

"They, uh, they've abolished the caste system, miss," the greenblooded troll behind the counter corrected timidly.

"Yeah, whatever!" Vriska snapped, slamming her money onto the counter. "Just get me on a ship!"

"I'll see if we have any empty seats!" shot back the oliveblood. Vriska was so startled by the woman's sudden change in tone that her mouth snapped shut. Frustrated, she crossed her arms and waited in silence as the troll typed commands into the husktop on the counter. After a few minutes, she looked back up.

"Alright, miss, we can get you a flight, but it's leaving in about six hours. Do you mind a wait?"

"Yeah, sure," Vriska grumbled, "whatever, just put me on the flight."

The greenblood nodded, finally taking Vriska's money, and exchanging it for a ticket a the ship headed to Earth. With a smile of her pointed, meowbeast-like fangs, she sent Vriska on her way.

Great, Vriska thought. She supposed people would notice a fatass spider lusus tromping through a crowded spaceport, so it was fine to wait a bit. She'd be off this rock soon enough. Her palmhusk buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -- 

GA: Hello Vriska GA: You Would Be At The Spaceport By Now Am I Correct GA: How Are You Doing 

AG: I'm fine, Maryam. Doing gr8!!!!!!!! AG: Not worried a8out Spider8itch find8ng me 8t 8ll!!!!!!!! 

GA: And Yet Somehow I Am Not Convinced GA: The Reason Why Is Truly A Mystery 

AG: This is not the t8me for h8man sarc8sm, M8ryam! 

GA: I Am Sorry Vriska GA: Youre Right I Will Stop GA: Really Though How Are You 

AG: I gotta tell you, I'm not gr8, Kanaya. 

GA: Understandable GA: You Are Attempting To Escape An Abusive Custodian 

AG: Yeah, no shit. AG: Also, some lady called me 'sir' earlier, so that's a 8last. 

GA: I Know Exactly How You Feel GA: Trust Me 

AG: Haha, ye8h. 

GA: Yeah GA: So When Does Your Flight Leave GA: How Long Will You Be Waiting 

AG: The only flight I could get on was 6 hours from now. AG: So, a while. 

GA: Do You Want Something To Do GA: I Have Been Reading A New Book Recently 

AG: What's it a8out? 

GA: It Is A Human Rainbow Drinker Romance Novel GA: It Is Really Quite Entertaining Despite A Few Narrative Flaws 

AG: You know what? AG: Sure. AG: I don't have anything else to do with my time. 

GA: Ill Send It Now grimAuxiliatrix sent file stephanie-meyer-twilight.pdf

AG: Thanks, Kanaya. AG: I'm looking forward to meeting you. 

GA: As Am I GA: Z:) 

AG: ::::)

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] --

Vriska scrolled up the chat to the link Kanaya had sent her, and tapped it curiously. The file opened to a picture of the book's cover, a set of strange, pale, human hands, holding some kind of red fruit. It was sort of unsettling how similar, and how different, they were. Vriska lingered for a moment on the blunt, clawless fingertips, before scrolling down to begin the book.

Vriska was a little past halfway through Kanaya's rainbow drinker book when the spaceport PA system announced that her flight was boarding. She clicked off her palmhusk and slid it into her pocket. Picking up her suitcase, she set off towards the gate. Some things about Alternia she would miss, but some she definitely wouldn't.


End file.
